Comedy of Error
by malika-azrael
Summary: Crossover with Pitaten, with our guest, the clumsy angel, Misha-su. Misha accidentally stabs Hikaru with love arrow that makes him fall in love with the first person he sees. What disaster results from this incident?


** Comedy of Error**

In one starry night, Touya Akira sat outside his house, looking at the sky.

"Akira."

"Yes..." Akira turned his body.

Touya Meijin handed Go Weekly magazine to his son. "Look at this, isn't he the boy you're talking about?"

Akira took the magazine, in the list of the new pro player this year there was Shindou Hikaru name written. "So... he finally passed the test," Akira merely replied.

"You better watch your back, Akira." Touya Meijin said.

Akira didn't say anything back; he just stared at the magazine, "Shindou Hikaru." the name escaped from his lips.

Not far away from there, hidden in the bushes, there was a pair of eyes watching Akira and his father.

"Shindou Hikaru...Misha will help Akira to get Hikaru-su."

"Aargh! I lose again!" Hikaru exclaimed resentfully. He had lost count how many times Sai had beat him.

"You still need to learn Hikaru."

"Hai...hai...easy to talk than to done, you know..." he pouted.

"But...you are pro now." Sai commented upon seeing the scowl that decorated Hikaru's face at that moment.

"Yeah, but still far from Touya," he sighed.

"Ne, Hikaru."

"What?"

"It seems that there is something outside," Sai said, looking outside from the opened window.

"Oh, there is a tree outside."

"That is not what I mean!!" Sai snapped.

"Aah...forget it Sai, I'm sleepy." Hikaru climbed to the bed and fell to sleep instantly.

Sai still curious, it seemed there was something outside but after he checked there was nothing. 'Ah, maybe I'm wrong' he thought.

One hour later...

Sai and Hikaru still dead asleep when a winged figure sneaked in into Hikaru' room. Eh?!? Winged?!?

"Sssttt...be quiet readers, you don't want to wake them up, do you?" the figure whispered.

"Watashi wa Tenshi-su. My duty here is to grant Touya Akira's wish-su," the angel named Misha said. (How the hell she appears here? )

She pulled out an arrow from nowhere. (Hey! She is an angel for crying out loud)

"Touya Akira," she whispered and then stabbed the arrow on Hikaru's chest.

JLEB!

"Hee-hee...success-su," she whispered happily. The arrow slowly disappeared into Hikaru's body.

Tomorrow morning...

"Sai! Wake up!"

"Hmm..." Sai opened his eyes and saw Hikaru, whom already dressed neatly. "Hikaru?" he asked, surprised. It was unusual for Hikaru to wake up this early and to dress this tidy.

"C'mon Sai or I'm gonna leave you here."

"Where are you going Hikaru?"

Ignoring Sai's puzzled looks Hikaru answered calmly. "To Touya's house."

"Ooo...to Touya's house," Sai repeated and then, "WHAT?!? Touya's house?!?" he screamed.

"Argh! Don't scream like that. It's so noisy you know."

"But...but...for what?!" Sai blurted out.

"I want to ask him out. Today is Sunday." Hikaru opened his room door and walked outside.

Sai followed him, "But Hikaru, I still don't get it. What for you ask him out?"

"D-a-t-e."

There was a brief silence and then..."DATE?!?" Sai's voice was loud enough that people half way across the city could probably overhear – if only they could hear Sai. "Are you crazy? Hikaru, what is wrong with you? Did your head bump into something or you ate something wrong last night? Or..."

"Argh! Shut up Sai."

The bell rang loudly. Touya, who just woke up, still wearing his pajama, after finished brush his teeth, ran to open the door. 'Who is this person, in this hour already come to visit?' thought Touya. And he opened the door...

"TOUYAAA-CHAN!"

Hikaru stepped inside and hugged Touya.

On account of shocked, Touya stuttered, "Wh-What is this?"

"Touya-chan, let's go on date?"

"DATE?!?" Touya screamed.

"Shindou, what is wrong with you?! Please let go off of me!" Touya said.

"Yeah Hikaru, what are you doing?" Sai yelled.

"Noo! Promise me first that we are going to have date today"

Touya's face reddened, "Fine...but let me go first. I promise, ok?"

"Ok." Hikaru smiled and let Touya go.

"By the way, where are we going to? Amusement park or sea world?"

Touya asked, confused, "Amusement park? Sea world?"

"Yeah...sea world...a place where full of big aquarium with a lot of fish inside it."

"I knew of that!!" Touya snapped. "What I mean is what for we are going there? And how you know where my house is."

"From Waya. I called him earlier," Hikaru answered happily.

"Not called him but woke him through phone." Sai interrupted.

"Shut up Sai!" Hikaru said.

"Gomen ne...but I'm busy today" Touya said, trying to escape. 'What the hell is wrong with Shindou today? He thought, confused of Hikaru's change of behavior.

"No! You have promised meee! Come on, Touya!"

Touya couldn't think clearly anymore, the only thing in his mind was how to get rid of Hikaru from his house. "Hai...hai...we are going out today..."

"Yay." Hikaru kissed Touya for the joy.

"AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!" Touya and Sai screamed in unison, both freak out.

"Hikaru, ne Hikaru...What is wrong with you? Why suddenly you like Touya sooo much?" Sai asked, didn't understand Hikaru's behavior.

"Sai...you wouldn't understand the feeling of people when they fall in love," Hikaru answered dramatically. (Are you going to be a poet or what? )

"Fall...in...love?" Sai asked, half frowned, half freaked out.

Hikaru didn't pay attention to Sai, he was too busy with Touya, "Touyaaaaaa, how about it? Seems fun." he pointed the rowboat at the lake.

"But...but..."

"C'mon!" Hikaru pulled Touya.  
  
Touya originally intended not to go, but after being dragged by a bratty fifteen-year-old boy it was quite hard not to go. So, after paid the rent fee, they stepped in into the boat with Akira grumbling under his breath, Hikaru skipping happily, and Sai (whether wanted to or not).  
  
Touya began to row but...

"Shindou, please let go of my hand. I couldn't row like this."

"Hehe...Sorry..."

Sai was speechless to saw all of this.

After a moment, "Shindou, how if we go home now?" Touya suggested.

"No!" Hikaru latched himself to Touya. Touya sweat dropped, the same size as Sai's. ;;;

"I promise next time we can go out."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Yay." Hikaru threw himself to Touya and...

BYUR!!!

Their boat capsized, Hikaru and Touya both got dirt in the water.

Sai just sat on the capsized boat, looked at the very wet Hikaru and Touya. He shook his head, "What an idiot..."

Meanwhile Touya staring at the sky with eyes wide open. He couldn't believe what was happening. "Why me?" he muttered.

"HATCHI!"

Touya rubbed his nose, which as red as tomato now. Hikaru totally brought disaster. From now, it was better for him to stay away from Hikaru. . .  
  
"HATCHI!"

He sneezed and at the same time heard the bell on his house rang. Coz nobody else as at home Touya was forced to open the door. If he knew who would come, he even wouldn't dare to think to open the door because when he opened it...

"Touya-chan!" Hikaru stepped inside.

Touya looked at Hikaru in the eye and glared at him. "What are you doing here?" he asked icily.

Choose to ignore the question, Hikaru latched himself with Touya. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry for yesterday..." he said.

"Let...let me go Shindou!"

"Is everything alright? You are not hurt?" Hikaru asked, didn't bother to what Touya had said.

"Ne...Hikaru. Touya asked you to let him go." Sai said, willing to help the poor Touya.  
  
"Sai, don't interfere." Was the only reply he got from Hikaru. He sighed, didn't know what to do.

Meanwhile Hikaru was busy with Touya, suddenly Sai felt there was something behind him. He turned but found nothing. It's weird, he thought, at the night before Hikaru turned weird he also felt the same. Sai walked, careful step by step, checked the veranda.

"Find you!" he said, pulled out something (Someone actually ;) from the bushes.

"Hee-hee...konbanwa-su."

Sai lifted Misha and looked at her, "Konbanwa, who are you?"

"Tenshi-su."

"Tenshi?" Sai was surprised so he dropped Misha.

"Aw! Itai-su."

"Oh, gomen ne. Are you okay?" Sai asked, helping Misha to stand up.

"I'm fine-su," she looked at Sai. "You're ghost-su." She said after a moment.

Sai nodded. "Yes, I'm Fujiwara no Sai, go player from Heian period."

"What? Hentai-su?" Misha asked, a little stupid.

"Heian! Heian!"

"Oooo...Heian-su. But even you're ghost you're cute-su." Misha said innocently.

Sai blushed, "What are you doing here?" he asked, finally remembering what his purpose was.

"Help Touya Akira-su."

"Help Touya? So...Hikaru became weird because of..."

"Yup...Misha gave the love arrow to Hikaru-su."

"Oh my God." Sai explained, "Listen to me, Misha-san. Hikaru doesn't like Touya, not that way at least. He considers Touya as his friend and his rival, so does Touya. So, please return Hikaru to his normal self, okay?"

"Oh...okay then!" Misha flied towards Hikaru and pulled the arrow from Hikaru's body.

Hikaru stood there, frozen. Sai worriedly waved his hand in front of Hikaru's face. "Hikaru...Hikaru...are you alright?"

Hikaru stared at Sai for a second then blinked, looking at his surroundings and then asked, "Sai? Where am I? What am I doing?"

"Ehem!"

Hikaru turned his attention to Touya, when he looked down he realized that his right hand still holding Touya's hand. "GAH!!!" he screamed, let go Touya's hand and sprang apart from him. "Touya?!? What the hell?!?"

Touya sighed, thanked to the heaven that finally Hikaru back to his senses.

"Hee-hee..." Misha waved the arrow.

"Misha-san, please be careful," Sai said but it was too late.

  
The arrow fled from Misha's hand and...

JLEB!

Stabbed Touya Meijin, who stepping inside the house. The arrow slowly disappeared into Touya Meijin's body.

Poor for Hikaru, he was the first person seen by Touya Meijin.

"Shindou-kun!" Touya Meijin said dramatically and hugged Hikaru.

"EHH?!?!" Hikaru was very very surprised and shocked. Needless to say so did Akira who almost passed out to see the scene. --'

"Aishiteru."

"HELP ME SAI!!!" Hikaru panicked.

"Shindou-kun."

"SAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" Hikaru screamed desperately.

"Oh. My. God." Sai sighed.

"Hee-hee...gomen-su."


End file.
